The Percabeth Documentary
by if i were a demigod
Summary: The whole time Percy has been at camp, Grover has been capturing all of Percabeth's cutest moments on film, with the help of the Stoll Brothers and a couple of the gods! Oneshot, maybe. I don't know yet. TONS of Percabeth! FOR ALL THE FANGIRLS OUT THERE!


**Chapter 1:**

**Hey everyone! I thought we needed another Percabeth fic on this site, so here it is! I don't know if this will be long enough for a whole story, so it's either going to be a really long one-shot or have tons of tiny chapters. I'm not sure yet. We'll just see how it ends up.**

**DISCLAIMER: FYI, I am going to be quoting the series a lot, because it's a documentary. Duh. Just a little note, and I don't own PJO in any way, shape, or form. DERWEGO:]**

* * *

GROVER'S POV:

I almost got myself killed this summer. And it wasn't from the monsters.

It was the summer after we had defeated Kronos, and we didn't have to deal with anything much, except for building the new cabins. Oh, and the occasional monster. You know. But the first week of summer, Chiron announced that we were having a late "spring cleaning," to "tidy up the camp and save a lot of problems when cabin inspections rolled around." Yeah.

So there I was, the first week of summer session, cleaning up my things in my room in the Big House. I finished cleaning under my bed, which was a serious pain, and flopped on my bed. I was finally finished, and I felt so relieved until my "dorm buddy," as he liked to call it, Mark, came into the room.

"Hey," he said to me, "you finished?"

"Yep," I said proudly. "Every last dust bunny: gone."

He nodded to me. "Lucky. I still have to do my closet."

I sat up so quick I hit my head on my reading lamp, which was clipped to my headboard. "Ow..."

Mark gave me a funny look. "Dude, what's your gig?"

"We have to do our closets too?" I asked him, hoping he would say no.

"Yeah."

I muttered a curse in Ancient Greek. Now I wouldn't be able to go hang out in the forest to play my pipes. I would be stuck there, cleaning my stupid closet, which would probably take days.

I got up and dragged myself over to my doom. I opened the doors and a variety of things came flying at me: clothes, CDs, trinkets, trash, and a million Diet Coke cans that were probably five years old. I thought everything was done falling out until a huge box fell and missed my head by an inch.

The box landed upright. On the top, in my handwriting, were the words: KEEP OUT. Curious, I picked it up and opened it. Inside were a ton of tapes, disks, even a microchip. Next to those things was my video camera that I'd had since sixth grade, which I hadn't used since last summer. I picked it up and dusted it off. Hoping the battery still worked, I turned it on.

The camera came to life, and I started to film Mark. When he found out, he just waved at me. I turned it off, put it down, and took out a disk from the box. The label on the front said "The Lightning Thief 2006: Humane Zoo Transport." Weird. I took out another one. "The Sea of Monsters 2007: Siren Bay."

"What the..." I muttered as I pulled out more. All of them read something different. "The Titan's curse 2006: Quest to save Artemis," "The Battle of the Labyrinth 2008: Mount St. Helens."

Totally confused, I took a memory card and inserted it into my camera. When I turned it on, a video of Annabeth and Percy came up. They were sitting on the beach, holding hands, watching the sun disappear beneath the sea. As I watched it, everything started coming back to me.

"Oh my gods!" I yelped as I hopped up from where I was sitting. "See ya Mark."

"Where are you going? What about your closet?" He gave me a confused look.

"If Chiron sees it, tell him I'll clean it up later." I grabbed the box, put my camera inside, and ran out the door. "I have to see the Stoll Brothers!"

* * *

Five minutes later, I was knocking on the door of the Hermes cabin. Connor answered the door and said, "Hey Grover."

I pushed pass him and into the cabin. "Where is everyone else?" I asked the brothers. Travis was laying down on his bed. He sighed.

"They found the lemon frosting," he said. "They got so hyper that we had to make them go outside. I think they went to the lake. Why?"

"Just wondering," I said. Then I dropped the box on Connor's bed. He sat down next to it.

"What's that?" Connor asked, obviously confused.

I opened it. "Check this out," I said excitedly. "I found a bunch of old tapes, disks, memory cards, and microchips when I was cleaning out my closet. When I played them, they were all of Percy and Annabeth, from as far back as the first summer Percy came here."

Travis sat up and opened his eyes wide. "Are those..."

"Yep," I said. "They are."

Connor grabbed a couple disks and flipped through them. "Dude, I thought you threw these away!"

"I guess not," I said. "But when I found them, I thought that maybe we should put them to good use."

Travis eyed me. "Like... what we were going to do with them in the first place?"

"That's what I was thinking. What about you, Connor?"

"A documentary," he said slowly, and started to smile. "And then show them the whole thing when it's done!"

"Exactly," I said, excited for our renewed project. We all laughed and high-fived each other. Then I grabbed the box, Travis grabbed his laptop, and we headed off to the Big house to start our biggest activity of the year.

* * *

PERCY'S POV:

It was the summer after we had defeated Kronos, and for the first month of summer session, I was bored to tears. I'm not going to say I didn't have anyone to hang out with, but it seemed like it. I would hang out with Annabeth a lot, but when she was busy, like studying her rebuilding-Olympus notes or at archery practice, I would go look for Grover. But no, he would always be with the Stoll Brothers, working on some "secret project." So what would I do? Go down by the sea and walk the beach for hours on end. Sometimes Nico would join me, but I knew he would rather be in his cabin listening to rock music, or shadow-traveling out of camp without Chiron's permission (shh...). So if he started to get bored, I would tell him that he could go if he wanted to, and he would. But that wasn't so bad, because then I could have some thinking time. And that's how I spent my first month of summer.

But on the first day of July, I woke up to hear pounding on my cabin door. Whoever was out there really wanted to talk to me, because they would not stop pounding like nobody's business. I groaned, got up out of bed, and walked to the door. I passed the mirror that was hanging on the wall, but right then I didn't care if my hair was totally messed up and I was only in a T-shirt and boxers. I just wanted to see who was coming and banging on my door at the un-godsly hour of 9:00 AM.

I opened it, and there was Grover. I was excited to see him, but I was a little annoyed too. I hadn't seen him all summer, and he decided to come a month later at 9:00 AM? But then I noticed that he had this huge smile on his face. That got me worried.

"Hey Grover," I said nervously, "what's up?"

"What's up?" he said innocently. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I sighed. "Okay Grover. Something is up when you come to my cabin at 9:00 AM and start pounding on the door like a maniac."

"Just get dressed and anything else you need to do," he said. "Then I have to show you something."

I gave him a funny look, but he just smiled. He sat down on my bed and I went to go take a quick shower. After that I just threw on my camp T-shirt and jeans. I told him I was ready, and he practically had a spaz attack.

"YES!" he yelled. "It's time it's time it's time!"

"Time for what?" I asked him, kind of worried.

He just gave me an evil smile. "It's time for you to watch a movie."

I blinked. "What? You woke me up this early for a MOVIE?"

I was about to strangle him when he bolted out the door and started running towards the Big House. I reasoned that I should probably follow him, because if I didn't, I knew he'd be back. I sighed and followed him towards the movie.

* * *

Five minutes later, Grover had me in this dark room with a huge screen with a projector mounted on the ceiling. In the back of the room was a huge station with a couple of computers and other gadgets. At command of the computers was Connor Stoll. He was smiling that same stupid smile that was on Grover's face.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" I asked them. "Where are we?"

"We are the in the room where they show newbies the orientation video," Connor said, like it should have been obvious.

All of a sudden, the door to the room opened and light filled it momentarily. Then I heard a voice that made my heart do jumping jacks.

"Travis, I don't need to see the orientation video! You should know that by now!"

Annabeth and Travis walked into the room. Travis looked flustered as he went and joined his brother at the controls. Grover waved Annabeth over to us.

Annabeth smiled at me, but she also looked a little confused. "Hey Seaweed Brain... what are you doing here?"

I was tongue-tied just for a second before I answered her. She had her hair down, and she just had on her Camp T-shirt and jeans, like me, but she looked really good. She didn't even have to try to look beautiful, she just was.

"Um... Grover wanted me to watch a video." I said. I mentally smacked my head. How dumb did that sound?

She frowned. "Travis said that he wanted me to watch a video, too..." She turned to Grover. "Okay Goat Boy, what's going on?"

Grover then took the roll of host. "Please," he said dramatically. "Have a seat."

We sat down. Grover had dragged huge pillows over for us to sit on, so we wouldn't have to sit on the floor. So I sat down on one, and Annabeth sat down on the one right next to mine. Then we waited for Grover.

"Okay, Goat Boy," Annabeth prompted. "Explain."

"Four years ago," Grover started. "The first demigod of Poseidon was welcomed into this camp."

I looked at Annabeth, and she rolled her eyes. I started to laugh until Grover started up again.

"He had but one friend, who was the most awesomest bravest satyr ever," he continued. "Until he met Annabeth Chase."

"Okay Grover, can you just cut to the chase?" I asked him. Annabeth was trying not to crack up when Grover sighed.

"Fine. You guys are just jealous of my dramatic abilities." Then he took a deep breath and told us the story.

"Okay, so ever since Percy came to camp," he said, "_everyone_ thought you guys looked good together. So, Travis, Connor and I started on a little project..." he paused for dramatic effect. Annabeth and I were so still that you would have never believed that we had ADHD.

"We," he said, "started filming you guys at your best moments, so that if we ever told you guys that you would look good together but you wouldn't believe us, we would have proof to show you guys. We stopped filming at the end of last year, and I put all the footage in a box and put it in my closet. I forgot about all of that until Chiron made us to 'spring cleaning' and I found them again. I showed the footage to Travis and Connor, and we worked on finishing our project for the whole month of June. And now, it is DONE!"

Our expressions were probably priceless. Annabeth was sitting there with her jaw dropped, and I was probably as red as a tomato. Grover just laughed and said "Oh, and it wasn't just us filming, either. We got the help of... Hephaestus, Ares, Athena... oh there were so many people... I can't remember them all."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth screeched. "My MOTHER?!"

"Oh yeah," Grover said. "We just didn't tell her what it was for."

"Grover," Annabeth said, "I am NOT watching this video. You blackmailed us-"

"No..." he said, "I just documented you."

"Well, I'm not watching it." She started to get up, but I pulled her back down. Her head ended up in my lap, which was a little embarrassing, but I managed to smile and say, "Come on Wise Girl, give it a chance and watch it with me." Her expression slowly softened as she smiled at me. "Alright, Seaweed Brain. But for you." She glared at Grover as she sat up on her pillow.

Grover went over and sat with the Stoll Brothers. "Here we go" he said.

The video started, and the first screen that popped up said "The Percabeth Documentary"

"Percabeth?" I asked Grover. "Who calls us that?"

He shrugged. "Everyone, behind your back."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me that. Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

Grover shrugged again. The first clip came up. It showed me, Chiron, and Annabeth on the porch of the Big House. Annabeth and I seemed to be fighting. I looked over to her, and she gave me a grudging smile. Before Grover started the clip, he said "This was when you got your first quest, Percy. I filmed this one."

He started it. It went something like this:

"Gee, who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

I laughed. My voice sounded so young. In the video, the air shimmered behind Chiron, and Annabeth appeared, stuffing her Yankee's cap in her pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain. Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

I elbowed Annabeth. "See?" I whispered. "you were even telling me what to do way back then." She just punched me in the arm, and we continued to watch.

"If you do say so yourself. I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Annabeth and I started cracking up. Grover smiled and said "See? Is this so bad, Annabeth? I think that was the first time you guys gave each other those nicknames, too." We just blushed as the next clip came up. It was when we were leaving for the quest and Luke came to bring us the flying shoes. A 12-year-old me told Annabeth that she was hyperventilating, and she got mad. I started cracking up, and so did Annabeth.

The next clip showed Grover, Annabeth and I in Medusa's Garden Gnome Emporium in the snack bar. It was after we had beaten Medusa, because the head was wrapped up in the box. Annabeth and I were fighting.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault we met Medusa."

" 'It's just a photo Annabeth, what's the harm?' "

"Forget it. You're impossible."

"You're insufferable."

"You're-"

Then Grover interrupted us, saying that we were giving him a migraine. Annabeth gave me a grudging smile.

"I think," Grover said, "this is hilarious. Look at how little we are!"

I laughed. "I know, my voice is so squeaky and high."

Grover went to the next clip, and it showed us at Waterland. We were standing by the "Tunnel-of-Love," getting ready to go get Ares's shield.

Connor sat up in his chair. "Hey now," he said , grinning. "I haven't seen _this _before..."

"Oh gods," I said as I buried my face in my hands. Annabeth squealed and put a pillow up to her face.

Through my fingers, I could see myself starting the conversation.

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me-"

"Are you kidding?"

(In the video, Annabeth's face went bright red.)

"What's the problem now?"

"Me, go with you to the... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?"

(At that point, my face was bright red, too)

The clip ended, and Annabeth and I were about to strangle Grover. Travis and Connor were sitting there, trying not to crack up.

"Aww..." Travis said. "That was adorable!" He started laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

"Shut up, Stoll, before I kick you all the way to Tartarus." Annabeth's face was about as red as it was in the video, but she looked pleased, as if she thought it was cute. I couldn't blame her, I thought it was pretty funny too.

"Okay," I said. "Next clip please."

The next one popped up, and it showed Annabeth and I sitting up against a wall. Everything was dark, but I was holding Riptide, so you could see animal cages with pathetic looking zoo animals in them. I realized we were sitting in the "Humane Zoo Transport" ride that Ares had given us. I started the conversation.

"So if the gods fight, will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

"I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

Annabeth groaned and put the pillow up to her face again. I laughed and pulled it away. She looked at me, her gray eyes sparkling.

"You know, I really was thinking about more stupid questions to ask you, but you fell asleep," I said. Her gray eyes sparkled even more.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," she said. As Grover started the next clip, she laid her head on my shoulder. It took all my concentration to watch the next clip, which showed Annabeth and I in Charon's ferry, going down to the Underworld. Through the darkness, I could see her grab my hand. She buried her face in my shoulder.

"Ohmigods," she muttered. "This is so embarrassing."

The next clip showed me with my sword on a beach in California. I realized it was when I was about to fight Ares, and Annabeth had given me her camp necklace to wear.

"Reconciliation. Athena and Poseidon together."

"Thanks."

"Aww," Connor said, "cute little children!"

I tried to ignore them as Annabeth promised to send Ares their personal address. I guessed that was the end of the first summer, because a screen popped up that said "INTERMISSION! WOOPWOOP!"

Grover waltzed over to us and grinned. "So," he said, "how do you like it so far?"

I exchanged glances with Annabeth. She looked happier than she had in a long time. I smiled at her.

"I think," I said, still looking at Annabeth, "that it's so cute, I'm going to have to tie you up and put you in the Ares cabin." Annabeth giggled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

Grover looked really pleased. "Well," he said, "just wait five minutes and we'll have the second summer up!" He went back over to the Stoll Brothers, and they started bringing up files on their computers. I turned to Annabeth. She looked up at me with those big gray eyes.

"So," I said. "How do _you_ like it so far?"

She sighed. "I think that it's really embarrassing, but cute too. I guess I'm looking forward to the next part."

I grinned at her, sat back in my pillow-chair and said, "So am I, Wise Girl."

* * *

**AHHHH that was so much fun to write! And you guys probably already guessed that it won't be a one-shot. A STORY! YAY! :D NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPYYYYY....**

**Oh and sorry about my other story, **_**Take it from my point of view.**_** I lost interest in that one.. but I will continue it when I get the chance. Trust me:]**

**Loves,**

**Shelby:]**


End file.
